


2:12 a.m.

by Victuuri gives me feelings (Help_Im_Shipper_Trash)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, This Is Sad, and bad, pls be nice I wrote this in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_Im_Shipper_Trash/pseuds/Victuuri%20gives%20me%20feelings
Summary: It's 1:42 a.m.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	2:12 a.m.

It's 1:42 a.m. 

Yuuki Yoshida knows nothing. 

The floor is cold. The echoes of a finished playlist long since dissipated. His head is filled with cotton. His thoughts are slow. Languid. Honey dripping off of a spoon.

Yuuki Yoshida doesn't know what he's doing. He never did. 

He doesn't know how it got to this point; everything gone to shit and his phone that usually chimes with the soft tone he'd picked out for _him_ every thirty seconds now a useless, silent piece of mocking junk. Doesn’t know, anymore, why it's so goddamn hard to think clearly. 

_(A metallic clink draws his eyes to one of the many scattered cans of disgusting alcohol as it falls over and oh, yeah, that's why.)_

Yuuki has sent 23 messages. Has left 13 calls with no voice-mail because he's a fucking _coward._ Has received no answer. 

Yuuki Yoshida is a terrible boyfriend. 

The guitar sitting five feet to his left curls his stomach. He remembers when he bought it and being so proud of himself. It was sleek and shiny and out of his budget, but that hadn't stopped him, oh no. Only the best had been good enough for Yuuki's purposes. 

For _Mafuyu._

It had all been for Mafuyu. 

Mafuyu, who was always humming under his breath and tapping his fingers to an unknown melody. 

Yuuki had just wanted to write it for him. But, somewhere along the way, somewhere between the second job and the fifth live show, he'd forgotten. 

_How could he have forgotten?_

Mafuyu -shining, brilliant, _beautiful_ Mafuyu- has always been the most important, and Yuuki doesn't know how he could have forgotten something so fundamental. 

Mafuyu was _everything._

It's 1:56 a.m. 

Yuuki Yoshida wants Mafuyu. 

He wants to kiss him, to touch him, to hold him. 

Yuuki Yoshida doesn't deserve to do any of that. He picks up his phone anyway. 

The call goes unanswered, of course. Something hot and jagged twists into Yuuki's stomach. This time, he leaves a message. 

The first few seconds are silence. Then, a sharp breath in. "Mafuyu," he breathes a slurred prayer. "I'm sorry." He tries to breathe in again. Can't. He hangs up. 

His phone falls to the floor, facedown. Something cracks. 

Mafuyu's face, tight and pained and hurting is all he can see when he closes his eyes. 

Yuuki Yoshida finds that he actually does know one thing: he really fucked up. He wants to fix it. He doesn't know how-

_"Are you willing to die for me?"_

Yuuki knows how. 

The remembered question is harsh. Broken. Meant to cut and hurt from the gentle boy who loves with all his heart. Yuuki never got to answer it. 

He can now. 

His limbs don't want to cooperate with him. They're slow and uncoordinated and he nearly falls more than once but he pushes on. He's glad his mom is on the night shift. 

Eventually, he finds what he's looking for. He stumbles his way back to his room and closes the door behind him. 

The rope is coarse and unforgiving in his hands. Yuuki doesn't care. A crunch sounds underneath his foot. He kicks the forgotten can out of his sight. 

He takes one last look around his room. It's disgusting and depressing. His gaze lands on that stupid guitar. Bile rises in his throat. He closes his eyes. 

_"Are you willing to die for me?"_

I'm willing to do anything for you. 

It's 2:12 a.m.

Yuuki Yoshida knows nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I lost power and was cold and miserable today and I guess misery really does love company :)


End file.
